The present invention relates to printers, and more particularly, to printers having a capability of simultaneously printing on two sides of a medium.
As more people have begun utilizing printers, prices have dropped, and printers have become even more available for small business uses. Typically, printers print on one side of a medium in accordance with signals from a computing device. The computing device may be a desktop printer, an electronic cash register, a hand held device, or the like.
Printers such as daisy/inkjet/laser printers have been limited to printing on one side of a printing medium. In such a system, in order to print on both sides of the print medium, the print medium must be flipped over manually or alternatively, a mechanical multiplexing or duplexing device may be used to turn the print medium over.
The present invention provides a method, printer system and printer apparatus for simultaneously printing on a first print medium and a second print medium, wherein, on the first print medium first information is printed that is one of: identical to second information printed on the second print medium and has information different from second information printed on the second print medium.